


When Sirius Black Is No Longer Black

by heythereshipfreak



Series: Adventure Of Sirius And Remus [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Sirius went back home to his parents during summer break only to lose his last name.





	When Sirius Black Is No Longer Black

It was the Summer Breaks, when Sirius decided to go back home, as he walks into his parents house, he could hear his parents were screaming at each other, life as a Black, it’s normal. He just walks up to his room, stopping by Regulus’s room, he opens the door, “ Hey Buddy! I’m home!” Sirius said as he walked into his brother’s room, “ Sirius!” Regulus exclaimed as he got off his bed. He ran and hugged Sirius, Sirius hugs him tighter and plays with his hair, “missed you Buddy.” Sirius said as he pulls away and took a good look at his brother. “ missed you more, can you not go back to school?” Regulus asked, as he looks up at his brother. “ How i wish, Buds, how i wish. I need to finish my studies, you can join us once you’re done with highschool okay.” Sirius reply. Regulus just drags him back to bed, “ Tell me more about school then, i want to meet the marauders soon!” Regulus said rather excitedly, as he jumps on bed. Sirius just laughs at his brother, he sat on Regulus bed, he pulls out his laptop, and starts showing photos of the Marauders, photos of when he and James pranks their entire class, and when Peter got so drunk, he drew on Peter’s face, photos of Lily and James having their dates, and lastly photos of Remus, those he took secretly and those photos of when Remus kisses his cheeks or shares their food, “Merlin! Is that your boyfriend?” Regulus asked, as he looks at Sirius, Sirius starts to blush and smiles at Regulus, nodding his head, “ he’s so tall! And his hair so messy and curly. He looks pretty pale next to you, he totally deserves better.” Regulus commented, “ what do you mean he deserves better, I’m the best he can ever get.” Sirius whines, “you can’t deny big brother but you’re not that good for him, at all. You do remember you’re a Black right, you do know how high Mother’s standards are. I really pity Remus, having to go through this bullshit with you.” Regulus replies. “ and also, Mother is homophobic if you ever forgot about it. Father won’t mind it at all.” Regulus continues as he kept clicking the next photo. Sirius just sighs, how could he tell his mother he was gay, he then lays down on his brother’s pillows, slowly sleep invited him.

Sirius woke up to a startle, his mother had walked into Regulus room, and raised her voice, “ Regulus, I’ve been calling for you to come down for dinner, ouh if it isn’t Sirius, our family disappointment back home. I thought you might have forgotten about your family.” Their mother said as she stood by Regulus bed. Sirius and Regulus both sat up and rub their eyes, Regulus was the first one to get off bed, and walks pass his mother, Sirius just follows through it, only to turn to his mother, “Hello Mother, it’s nice to see you again.” Sirius greeted before going down to the dining room. Regulus and his father was already down, “Hello there Father, how’s everything?” Sirius asked as he took a seat next to his father, “ Everything has been good, how’s school my son?” His father asked as he sips his drink, “ it has been okay father, just tired with the exams. But all is well, i made friends too.” Sirius replies, as he starts eating his dinner. “ Tell me more, Son.” His father replies, as he too starts eating his food, Sirius told him everything except for Remus being his boyfriend. Their dinner was short, after dinner, Sirius and his father had went to their study room, in there his father sat in his business chair, sipping on whisky, “So Sirius, is it true you’re with that Lupin boy?” His father asked, as Sirius was about to take a seat on his chair. “Where did you hear about those rumours Father?” Sirius asked as he sat down. “ You don’t have to hide, I’ve seen both of you before, and I’m okay with it, as long as he makes my boy happy then I’m happy. I’ve always wanted the best for my boy. Your mother might disapprove of it, but fight for your rights my son, do what is right.” His father said as he took a sip of his whisky. “ Thank you Father, it really means alot to get your support, really thank you.” Sirius replies as he got up from his seat, he hugs his father, only for his father to tighten his embrace. He went back to his room, and decided to skype with the Marauders, everyone was glowing and smiling when they answered their calls, only for Sirius to envy them. How he wished his family was like theirs. He watched as James was smiling so widely at the camera, and Peter munching on chips, and lastly Remus having his tea and chocolates and smiling so innocently at him, he missed them, it’s only has been a day but he really missed them. They talked till midnight before all decided to go to bed and end the call. As he lay restless on his bed, by phone beeps next to him, 

From Moony My Love  
Hey there Love, you look so troubled just now, is your mother giving you a hard time?  
To Moony My Love  
Hi Hunny, everything is okay, i was just tired, and i missed you.  
From Moony My Love  
Don’t hide things from me love, i can sense you’re troubled but if you don’t want to talk about it, I’m okay.  
To Moony My Love  
I’ll be okay Love, you should get some rest, isn’t there a book fair you were going to tomorrow?   
From Moony My Love  
I trust you love. Yup I’m going there tomorrow, to get some new books, I’ll get you some okay, goodnight Padfoot. And i love you.  
To Moony My Love  
Just take care of yourself love. And i love you more Moony.

Sirius just sighs into his pillow, how he wished his life was different if he was never a Black. He lays there thinking about how he and Remus will be in the future, will they still be together after graduation? Will they be together for James and Lily wedding? Will they even be together after this summer? Soon sleep took over his body. It has been an eventful month for him, he spends his days in screaming session with his Mother, she even got physical with him, she kept beating him, he spends his night skyping with The marauders, sometimes with Regulus, sometimes he would spend time with his dad in his study, there were nights he lay there lonely, crying himself to sleep. One morning, he woke up pretty exhausted from the crying from the night before, his mother just had to push his button, when he came down for breakfast, his mother already starts yelling at him, about his friends, again. “ We are the Blacks, how could you lower your standards and even be friends with them, they’re disgusting!” His mother said as she lays the food, “ The Potter kid and the Petigrew kid, what are their parents working as, you shouldn’t mix with them Sirius, you’re a Black! They’re just using you!” She continues, Sirius hands grips tighter at the edge of the table. His mother was really playing her cards wrong, “ Also that Lupin child, i heard his gay! Such a disgrace to his family! Tsk!” she continues, “ Enough!” Sirius raise his voice as he stood up. “ you have no rights to talk about my friends like that! You have no rights to who I’m being friends with! You have no fucking rights to talk about my boyfriend like that!” Sirius shouted at her, “ How dare you raised your voice at your mother! “ she shouted at him, “ if you want to go ahead and talk about disappointment and disgrace, look at me! Look at me Mother! I’m a Black and yet I’m Gay Mother! I’m not doing well in school and I’m friends with Potter, Petigrew and I’m dating a Lupin!” Sirius shouted at her as walks out of the Dining room. “ You’re not my son! You hear me!” She shouts from the dining room, Sirius froze at the stairs, then he continues to climb up, pushing Regulus slightly, he walks to his room and starts packing his bag, “Siri, you said you would spend your whole summer with me, please don’t leave, I’ll talk to mother for you,” Regulus said as he stood by Sirius room door, wiping his tears away, “ You don’t have to do that Reg, I’ll be okay, I promise you, i will email you and skype you often, just take care of yourself okay. Take care of Father for me. I’ll miss you.” Sirius replied as he finish packing his bags. He grabs his guitar, his backpack and his helmet, he wanted to go far away from here. He could hear his parents were fighting, the moment he reached the first floor. He just opens the door and walked out, he heard footsteps behind him, must be Regulus. “Reg! I told you to stay back right, this is my problem, so please go.” Sirius said, rather tiredly, “ Son. Here take this.” His father said, standing next to him, his Father knew that Sirius and his mother has gotten bad to worst, he actually passed to him a small bag, Sirius looks at the bag then to his father, “ here’s some money, to last you for awhile, i have already paid your School fees, they are actually your savings from when you were a child, Si, i hope it would last you. Take care of yourself, anything you can call me okay, I’m always here for you. Your mother might have abandoned you but you will always be a Black,” his father reassures him. Sirius just hugs his father, “Please take care of yourself, Father. Don’t overwork okay. I’ll take care of myself. Don’t worry.” Sirius says as he hugs his father tighter. Next thing he knew, his mother came out from their house, she rans up to him and starts beating him up, his previous wounds hasn’t even heal properly, she kept hitting him, calling him an ill bred, unappreciative child, disowning him again, Regulus came down to pull her away from Sirius, Sirius just got up and put on his helmet, dragging his body away on his bike. He didn’t know where to go but he kept riding, he reached his destination at 2am, he stood under their window, throwing pebbles at it, soon a messy haired boy looks out the window, rushing down to the door where Sirius stood, smiling so widely. “ Sirius, what are you doing here at 2am?” He asked, looking at Sirius , Sirius took a step closer to him, “ i miss you Prongs, i really do.” Sirius said, as James just pulls him closer into a hug, he hugs Sirius tall slim body, only for the boy to fall into his arms deeper and crying on his shoulder, “My mother, she disowns me Prongs,” Sirius sobs into James shoulder. James body stiffen, how could a mother disowns their own child. “ Come in Padfoot, let’s get you clean.” James said as he pulls Sirius into his home.

As Sirius sat on the toilet seat, James could see the bruise and cuts on his face, his arms, what else was hidden under his shirt, he cleaned the wounds on Sirius face, Sirius was still sobbing, he was also wincing in pain. James went to get new clothes for Sirius to wear, then he drags Sirius to his bed, “ For now, just sleep Pads, you will feel better once you’re awake alright,” James promised him, as he kisses Sirius forehead, and pulls him close, letting Sirius lay on his chest, once his breathing evens out, once he knows Sirius was asleep, he grabs his phone and text someone.  
To Remus  
Padfoot is at my place and he was disown by his mother.  
From Remus  
What! I’ll be there soon, keep him safe for me, Prongs.  
To Remus  
You don’t have to rush here, I’ll take care of him before school starts alright.  
From Remus  
He’s my boyfriend and you’re my bestfriend Prongs, I’ll be there soon. I promise. Did you tell wormtail?  
To Remus  
No Re, Peter is enjoying his summer with his family, I didn’t want to drag him into this mess, also because you’re Pads Boyfriend, that’s why I’m only updating you, he told me not to tell you but looking at his condition right now, it breaks my heart. *image*  
From Remus  
What the fuck! I’m not angry that he’s laying on your naked self but bro, his mother did that to him? Please tell me there’s nothing on his stomach.   
To Remus   
I didn’t get a good glimpse of it but he winced when i brought him to bed. Re, it’s getting late, I’m gonna sleep soon, you have my address right? I’ll see you soon.  
From Remus  
I’m packing my things. Yes i have your address, I’ll get my bus tickets ready soon. I’ll see you soon Prongs, good night and take care.

Sirius stayed in bed the whole week, being too exhausted and in pain to move, Mrs Potter did bring up some food and medication, while James stayed by his side, Mr Potter went out on his usual business. When Sirius woke up from his afternoon nap, he felt a pressure on his stomach, he felt like someone next to him, he opens his tired eyes and turn to his side, there was a messy head on his side, he was laying on his right arm, just as he tries to pull his arm away, he heard a low growl, Remus was the only one who growls whenever someone disturb his sleep. Within seconds, Remus turns his head to Sirius, smiling tiredly. Sirius just smiles widely and pull Remus closer to him, he pressed a deep long kiss on Remus’s lips, earning a low moan, he missed his boyfriend so dearly. As they were too busy making out in James bed, James walks in and clear his throat, “as much i love you both, you better not make my bed dirty alright!” James said as he stood by the door, both boys pulls apart, grinning at each other. “Ma asked you boys to come for dinner, and dad is on his way back. So you both might want to clean up and look presentable.” James said as he walks to his cupboard and grab new clothes for the boys to wear. Remus drags his boyfriend to the toilet, to help him freshen up. He helped Sirius to get into the shower, “ Moony, I’m alright, you can leave me all alone here, I’ll be okay.” Sirius said as he winced abit when he tried to pull the shower curtain, “ No. i want to stay and help you Si. Come on don’t be shy.” Remus said as he pulls the curtain slightly, he saw Sirius naked top, he saw the bruises covering his stomach, his ribs, his collarbone. Anger and hatred starts growing in Remus chest, how could someone do this to their own child, Sirius body starts to go limb, he been standing up way too long and his body is not able to handle it yet, just as he was about to fall, Remus caught him, he let his anger wait, his boyfriend needed him right now. After they were done, Remus helps Sirius down to the dining room, they had a guest over. As they both walked into the room together, everyone stayed silent, Sirius raised his head, to see his Father siting next to Mr Potter, “Father.” Sirius greeted his father, his father stood up and hugged him tight, “ My Son, how have you been?” His Father asked, “Alive Father, how are you and Regulus holding up?” Sirius asked as he took a sit, “ We’re good actually, it’s just your mother, ever since you left, she has been pretty sick, Si, but i know you, once you made up your mind, you would stick to it, even if i hurts you.” His father comforts him, Remus just stood there watching everyone, Sirius just tugs Remus arm, “ Father, this is Remus, Remus Lupin, my boyfriend.” Sirius introduces Remus to his father. His father smiles and held a hand out for Remus, Remus grabs it and smiles to his father. “ Pleasure to meet you, Mr Black.” Remus greets him, “Please just call me Father like Sirius, you’re like a son to me, since you made my Son happy, and my Son deserves the world, I’m really thankful for that Remus. And Regulus would appreciate that too, someone finally can control his big brother.” Sirius Father chuckled. Remus just smiles at the older gentleman. They all sat down for dinner, making small conversation, as the night got later, Sirius father had to leave, as they said their goodbye, Sirius hugging his father tighter before letting him leave. 

That night Remus and Sirius slept in the guest room, as Sirius lays his head on Remus chest, “I’m sorry you had to see me like this, i never wanted you to see me like this Re. I know how much it breaks you to see me wounded, I’m really sorry.” Sirius sobs, “it’s okay love, I don’t mind, this is part and parcel of being in love. This doesn’t mean i will love you alot lesser, i will continue to love you more each day Baby. Trust me, i will never stop loving you” Remus replied as he kissed Sirius head. Everything is temporary, only the scars are permanent. Whatever Sirius felt now, will get better eventually. The sleep he had that night, has been the most peaceful sleep he ever had in weeks, he snuggle closer to Remus, only to be held in a tighter embrace. Everything will get better.


End file.
